Ricky's Scientific Experiments
by Ricky
Summary: This is a spinoff of Seth Turtle's Pokemon vs. Digimon: The Experiment. I'll try to live up to the standard that Seth set when he wrote his series. It is humorous in parts, and serious in parts.
1. Agumon

Hello, my name is Ricky, and you are my VIPs. I have been talking with Seth Turtle, and  
he told me that I could continue his experiments. Mewtwo also agrees that this would be a  
good idea. The name of this freakishly scientific humor/drama/ fic is: Ricky's Freakishly  
Scientific Experiments.   
  
Now, you may be thinking. Why did Ricky make it have such a stupid name? Well, if your  
thinking that, I don't like you. Leave now.  
  
There, now that the complainers are gone, lets keep talking. The answer is: I couldn't  
think up of a better name. But if you think about it, it fits.  
  
Now, lets get down to the task at hand. I will have each digidestined digimon fight 3  
random pokemon. Actually, I will pick the first one. If you are thinking I am a hypocrite  
for contradicting myself, leave now. I don't like you either.  
  
For my first victim.... I mean experiment, I will use Agumon. An obvious choice,  
considering that he is the 1st digimon. (In the way that Gatomon is the eighth digimon,  
and Kari is the eighth digidestined) Also, because he matches with many pokemon,  
including Chamander, and Totodile.  
  
Come with me, over to the lab. Not everybody gets to see the lab, only special people.  
People like you. Next door, to your left, is the arena. Here, in the lab, is where I keep all  
of the pokemon and digimon. As you can see, there are 251 pokeballs here. Every type. I  
won't be using any of the evolutions though. If you would walk over here with me, I will  
show you the digimon. Here we are, a giant floppy disk holder. Did you know that there  
are over 500 digimon? Yes, there are even some that I do not own. But then again, you  
cannot exactly own digimon. It is much harder capturing digimon than pokemon, because  
you have to completely destroy the digimon. Yes, I mean kill it. The thing is, Digimon  
never actually die. They get reformatted. After you destroy the digimon, you have to get  
back to a computer within 10 minutes, or the digimon will probably already have been  
reformatted. That is, unless a disturbance is happening in the digital world. Take  
Apocolypmon for example. When he was here, it took up to 50 digital world years to get  
reformatted. (Approximately 3 months here) Anyways, when you get back to your  
computer at home, you better have a floppy ready, otherwise the digimon could be  
reformatted while you are finding it. Then, you go to an Internet address, that only I, Seth,  
and another select few know about. The rest is easy, all you have to do is download it to  
the disk. The hardest part is destroying the digimon, especially if they are of the Ultimate,  
or Mega level.  
  
Now, you may be wondering why I'm not going to use the evolutions of pokemon. The  
reason, well, see for yourself. Oh, could you go get it for me? I have to rearrange some of  
these disks, I can see my, well, I guess you could call it a starter digimon, well, you could  
even call it MY digimon, Crispymon, has been messing around.(Run on sentence of a life  
time! Not really, one time I forgot my trumpet in band, and I ended up writing a 3 page  
long sentence that included 60 ands!). Yes, I know, now your thinking "Ohhh, man! Not  
another freak who wants to call himself a digidestined!" I won't make you leave for that.  
No, everybody thinks that. I lay low in the digital world. I haven't even gotten my crest of  
Will-Power to glow yet. But after extensive research, I have found that Crispymon  
digivolves to Tyrannomon, which takes the same evolution path as Greymon. (Metal,  
War) OK, but enough about me. Oh, were is the pokemon evolver? Its in that drawer over  
there. Yes, that's it. Bring it to me. I call it, the pokevice. Seth helped me create it,  
couldn't do it without him. Other than my own digivice, I also have a Golden one. It's in  
my pocket, just let me dig it out... here we are! This Golden D-3 can make any digimon  
digivolve. It is much different than Seth's model, it even can make digimon evolve using  
Armor.   
  
So far, I have acquired the digieggs of Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Hope, Light,  
Sincerity, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Compassion, and Will-Power. But if anybody  
finds a digiegg, let me know, and I may use it. Any digimon can use any digiarmor to  
digivolve, making it actually more than 10,000 digimon. If I can help it though, only the  
first 12 digidestined will be able to use digiarmor. It would make too many different  
digimon if I let everybody use them. (For those of you who know there are actually more  
than 200 digidestined digimon, I do not go bye that. If they haven't saved the world, they  
don't count in my book.)  
  
So, now that you know the layout of my lab, lets head over to the arena. Yes, it does look  
much like a football stadium. The same seats and everything. No, the digimon and  
pokemon can't hurt anybody with their attacks. If you look very closely, you will see a  
type of glass blocking off the stadium. The is sound proof, so I have installed speakers, so  
the audience can hear.  
  
For those of you who are thinking "Isn't this cruel?" For those of who that are thinking  
that, I like your style. I hate being cruel to digimon and pokemon, but sometimes its the  
only way to get things done. Actually, it isn't cruel. The pokemon and digimon like me so  
much, they are willing to battle. They know they will be receiving special treatment  
afterwards. The only thing cruel I do is destroy them. But they always come back, ready  
and rering to go. You may take a seat in the stadium, a VIP seat, while I make my way to  
the control room, which is located right above the north seats. Let the battles begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked to the room, which looked somewhat like a luxury sweet. But instead of  
comfertarble chairs, and refreshments, giant computers filled the room I looked down at  
the arena. Four chains, connecting the main floor to the arena, much like Blaine's gym. In  
the middle was a line, half a pokeball, and half a digivice were also painted their. Under,  
about a 20 foot fall.  
  
"Let's see, where did I put that disk..." I mumbled shuffling through the smaller carrier  
that I had inserted all of the floppies that I would need in. "Here it is! Agumon."  
  
I inserted the disk into the slot, and Agumon materialized in the arena. I could hear a loud  
cheer from the crowd, even though my room was somewhat cut off from everybody else.  
  
"Good thing Bill told me how to build a Pokeball transporter, or I would have to carry  
them all along with me!" I pushed a button, and the first pokeball arrived near me. I  
grabbed it, and dropped it down a tube that led to the arena. It rolled down, and then it  
popped out, opening up as it hit the ground.   
  
"Charmander, Char! Char!"  
  
I grabbed my microphone, and turned it on. "The first match will be Agumon, and his  
digivolutions, vs. Charmander, and his evolutions. Whenever one loses, I will make it  
change to its next form. The monster who beats the other at the other's highest form,  
wins!" I then turned off the PA system, so no one could hear me mumbling as I went  
through my notes. I got in trouble for that once...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WarGreymon, use TerraForce on that Pidgey!" A man in a black uniform, with red R's  
on his cap, and shirt yelled.  
  
"No, wait! You'll destroy the whole town!" I cried. "And the Pidgey will die! You can't  
capture a pokemon that's dead!"  
  
"Shut up kid!" another rocket yelled at me as he shoved the revolver closer to my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But of course, that was years ago. Before the original 8 were even born.  
  
I pushed a button on the control panel. Panels opened up in the walls below the fighting  
ground, and lava pored out.  
  
'Oh, yeah...' I thought. I turned the speakers back on. "Let the battle begin!" I pushed the  
button on the microphone off, then looked for another on the control panel in front of me.  
A sign hanging in the arena lighted up. BEGIN!!! It said.  
  
'This is a repeat, we already know what's going to happen, but I guess running it another  
time wouldn't be a bad idea.'  
  
"PepperBreath!" Agumon shot out his special attack as fast as he could.  
  
"Char!!!!" Charmander swirled in circles, embers shooting off from his tail everywhere.  
Hence the name, ember.  
  
The hot embers and the fire ball were all mixed together, and they didn't really make much  
of an affect against the opponent.  
  
Charmander quickly figured out that a fire type attack would not do it against the  
opposing digimon. He ran at Agumon using his scratch attack.  
  
Agumon decided he'd use his slight size advantage the best he could. As Charmander  
came at him, he braced himself and rammed his head into the soft bellied creature. "Sonic  
Jab!" He remembered the different types of attacks Ricky had taught him, something  
besides just Pepper Breath.   
  
Charmander was knocked back, not realizing his plan for a short range attack had  
backfired. With the inertia still working, he was still moving backwards. He opened his  
eyes, and turned around. He was only inches from the edge, but still, he was on the  
ground. He sighed a breath of relief and turned around, only to hear...  
  
"Pepper Breath!" The attack zoomed toward Charmander, not doing damage from hitting,  
but it knocked him back off the cliff. "All right! I won!"  
  
I grabbed the pokevice, and inserted it on the control panel. I pressed another few buttons,  
and a metal arm (heat resistant) dove into the lava and grabbed Charmander out.   
  
He was put back onto the platform, and started to glow white. "Char!! Char!!!  
Charmeleon!!!"  
  
I flipped on the speakers. "You haven't won yet Agumon!" I mock laughed. "It looks like  
Charmander has evolved to Charmeleon!" I turned it back off, then sat back in my  
not-so-comfy chair and watched.  
  
Now Agumon and his opponent were the same size, a sonic jab wouldn't work.  
Charmeleon charged at him, using his slash attack. He hit, and struck his target with  
accuracy, although its not too hard to miss a 100 pound lizard that had gotten too fat from  
eating candy all day long. Agumon was KO'ed with one hit from the more powerful stage  
2 pokemon. (Note- I don't like the way Wizards of the Coast made their pokemon  
evolving stages. In my books, Charmander would be stage 1, Charmeleon 2, and  
Charizard stage 3.) I then took the pokevice out of it's slot, and inserted the Golden  
digivice. I pressed the digivolution button on it, and Agumon glowed the same white color  
as Charmander did.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
I again grabbed the microphone. "Agumon has digivolved to Greymon!" I didn't see any  
reaction from the crowd, and I wondered what was the matter. "Is this thing on?"  
  
"No!"  
  
I jumped up in my seat, startled, and then saw it was only Crispymon.  
  
I then flipped on the microphone. "Agumon, has digivolved to Greymon!" I turned it off  
and went back to Crispymon. "How'd you get in here?" I asked the Agumon-like digimon.  
  
"I got the keys from your room!"  
  
"How did you get into my room?" I asked. I then shook my head and laughed. "I'll never  
understand you Crispymon."  
  
He looked a little saddened by what I said, but then hopped on my lap. "What's  
happening?"  
  
Meanwhile Greymon and Charmeleon were dukeing it out....  
  
Charmeleon charged at Greymon, like he did at Agumon. Sadly, he wasn't even as tall as  
Greymon's knee. He used his slash attack again, and cut up Greymon's leg pretty badly.  
Greymon then kicked Charmeleon a few feet away. He rubbed his leg a little, then walked  
up to the little red lizard. Greymon then tried to step on Charmeleon with his left foot, the  
one that hadn't been hurt.   
  
Charmeleon got up, realizing he was in danger of losing early. He pushed up on  
Greymon's leg with his strong arms. It looked like Greymon was going to squish him, but  
he gave all of of his strenght and pushed as hard as he could. Greymon tumbled backward,  
and fell on his butt. Charmeleon ran at him again, preparing to slash up his legs even more.  
  
"Nova Blast!" he shot out a giant fireball.   
  
Even though Charmeleon was farely strong against fire type attacks, he was completely  
fried from this one. He fell on his back, giving Greymon the win.  
  
Again, I changed the device. I pressed a button again, and Charmeleon's body glew white,  
and he transformed into a pokemon that was almost as big as Greymon. "CHAR!!!!" It  
roared. Again, extra sound filled my fairly sound-proof room.  
  
I grabbed the microphone, this time remembering to turn it on, and made the obvious  
conclusion that "Charmeleon has evolved to Charizard!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"CHAR!!!" Charizard shot out a blast of fire that looked like something from the Blair  
Witch Project.  
  
The two attacks hit eachother, combining energy. There was an explosion, and they both  
were knocked over. Charizard got up first, and quickly used Sky Attack on Greymon.  
  
Greymon was bruised badly from the last attack Charizard hit him with. He decided if he  
was gonna go down, they both would.  
  
Charizard grabbed the appeared to be knocked out Greymon. He picked up the digimon  
that weighed well over 1 ton. He hovered over to the lava pit, and prepared to drop  
Greymon in. But then Greymon opened his eyes, and it seemed as though he jumped up in  
mid-air. He grabbed Charizard's wings, and they both fell into the lava pool.  
  
I looked on amazed at what I just saw. The digimon still had not come up, so I decided to  
end it. "Greymon has won by defa..."  
  
Charizard flew out of the lava, and landed back on the platform. "CHAR!!!!!!" It was  
ready for more.  
  
"I guess not!"   
  
"Oooh!! Oooh!!" Crispymon whined. "Can I press the buttons? Can I?"  
  
I flipped off the microphone again. "OK, you do know which one to press don't y..."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"No, not that one!"  
  
He pressed the blue one on the top righthand corner. That was for water. I knew it would  
create a steam bath neither Charizard, nor Greymon would ever forget.  
  
"Ooops..."  
  
"It's OK Crispymon." I simply pressed the release button, and drained the entire pool. It  
took about 20 minutes to get the fog cleared up, but only a few crowd members made a  
fuss, and then they stopped when others reminded them of how many monsters are at my  
command. Then I told Crispymon what button to press to make the arms get Greymon.  
  
"Sorry." Crispymon looked at the crowed. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on.  
"Sorry for the unconviniance."  
  
The audience thought it was cute the way he tried to say the big words. Personally, it  
made me sick to my stomach.  
  
"I suppose you want to make Greymon digivolve to."  
  
He gave me a puppy dog face. "Pwease?"  
  
I sighed. "OK"  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
Charizard gulped in fear as he saw the gigantic digimon in front of him.  
  
"Giga Blaster!"  
  
Charizard was hit, and demolished.   
  
"MetalGreymon wins!" I yelled into the mike.  
  
"Uhh.... Ricky..."  
  
I turned it on. "MetalGreymon wins!"  
  
The discarded pokeball laying on the feild sucked in Charizard. I then turned on the  
vacuume, and the same tube the pokeball came down through took it back up.   
  
MetalGreymon dedigivolved, ready to face his next opponent.  
  
"It's time to use the random pokemon chooser!" I yelled with fake perkyness in my voice.  
"Who will Agumon face this time?"   
  
I started up the random chooser, and a screen that was on the other end of the stadium at  
my height started flashing pokemon. When it finally stopped moving, it landed on Zapdos.  
  
"Wow! A legendary bird!" Then I decided that it would be mean to put Agumon against  
Zapdos.  
  
"All right fokes, to save time, we're gonna start off Agumon as Greymon. Since we  
already know that Zapdon is so strong."  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to- Greymon!"  
  
I then flushed out all of the lava from the arena, and pressed the yellow button by the blue  
one that Crispymon had pushed. What looked to be something like laser guns came out,  
and started shooting electricity to the other side.  
  
"The Pokemon will always get the advantage in these battles, since they will only be  
fighting once."  
  
"Is that fair?" Crispymon asked me. Agumon was his best friend(besides me), and he  
didn't want him hurt.  
  
"BEGIN!" I pressed the button that started up the Begin sign. Then I turned off the mike  
for the 100th time that night. "I don't know if it's fair, but it's the right thing to do."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"DOOOOS!" Zapdos used thunderbolt on Greymon, taking him out with one shot.  
  
"TAKEN DOWN ON THE WORD GO!!!" I shouted my favorite quote from "Pokemon  
Stadium", a popular game in the real world.  
  
I inserted the Golden digivice, giving Greymon the goahead to digivolve.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to- MetalGreymon!"  
  
"This should be good."  
  
"Giga Blaster!" the ultimate digimon shot his attack at the enormous bird pokemon.   
  
Zapdos made an electric sheild, but it wasn't enough. The explosives blew up the sheild,  
and took Zapdos down with it. Zapdos was flying over the edge at the time, and fell  
through the electricity. If it was a pokemon type attack, it would have hurt him even more,  
but this was a different kind of electricity, and it actually reenergized him. He flew up,  
ready for more. "DOOOS!" He sent another thunderbolt at MetalGreymon. The electricity  
ran through the metal, and made MetalGreymon go up in smoke. Literally.  
  
I pressed the button on the digivice, and it sent a beam of light to MetalGreymon.  
  
"MetalGreymon, digivolve to- WarGreymon!"  
  
"DOS!" Zapdos used thunderbolt again, trying to beat the freshly digivolved mega the  
same way he beat the predigivolutions.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" the attack knocked Zapdos down and out, almost taking him out.   
  
Then he got up and used the last of his energy. He summoned up all of his strength to use  
his best attack, thunder. He flew up to the top of the arena, and flew around the top,  
faster, and faster, untill it looked almost like a hurricane. Three gigantic ligtning bolts  
struck WarGreymon, knocking him out.  
  
"Zapdos finishes off WarGreymon!" I yelled into the microphone, making sure its on every  
time now.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know a Pokemon could beat a mega..." Crispymon thought about the  
aspect of ever having a war with pokemon and digimon, but thin shook off the thought  
fast. "There would never be a war with pokemon and digimon, would there Ricky?"  
  
"Well, actually, about a year ago, right before you were born there was."  
  
"What?" Crispymon looked on in disbeleif.  
  
"You know Seth, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He wasn't feeling well then. He started it to impress our superiors."  
  
"I thought he was a nice guy!"  
  
"He is now. Just forget about it, it wasn't a happy time for any of us. Let's get on with the  
battle."   
  
I sucked Zapdos up in his pokeball and started up the random pokemon chooser again,   
Mr.Mime came up.  
  
"Let's see if Agumon can beat this pokemon!" I yelled to the crowd.  
  
I then changed the electic bolts to psychic waves below the feild.  
  
Agumon quicky used Pepper Breath on Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime quicky defended himself,  
sending the ball of fire into the psychic waves under the platform. He then used his psychic  
powers to shoot Agumon off the side.  
  
"It's time to digivolve!" I yelled cheerfully to the crowd.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to-Greymon!"  
  
Mr. Mime didn't expect that a giant digimon would be fighting him, so his psychic powers  
kind of went out of whack.  
  
"Buster Dive!" Greymon roared, and knocked Mr. Mime to his doom.  
  
"Well, that was quick!" I shook my head. "Well, thats the end folks, would the VIP's  
please report back to the lab! The rest of you, I hope you enjoyed your stay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, now that we are back at the lab, I will be taking questions. Just ask me in your  
reviews, I will say who asked the question, and I will answer it in the next Part. I hope  
you've had a good time.  
  
'Why does he act so different around othe people?' Crispymon thought. 'He never has  
that big of a smile on his face when just I'm around, maybe he doesn't like me.'  
  
END PART 1  
  



	2. Gabumon

"Hmmm... now where did I put those notes on Agumon's matches... where could they be,  
they've got to be here somewhere!!" I checked all over the lab, looking in every drawer,  
every cabinet, every nook, every cranny, yet I still could not find my notes.  
  
"Hey, Ricky!" Crispymon hissed at me.  
  
"Not now Crispymon, I'm looking for my notes, the guests will be here soon."  
  
"But Ricky!"  
  
"Not now!"  
  
"But they are..."  
  
"Crispymon, I'm busy! Now go away!"  
  
"OK..."  
  
"Let's see... oh, wait a minute, I know where they are! They're in the control room! I'll  
just go get them as soon as the VIP's get here."  
  
"Ricky, our guests are here!"  
  
"Crispymon, why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
Crispymon anime sweatdropped "Ricky, the non VIP's have been waiting for an hour, we  
have to get started!"  
  
"Oh, yes, right away. I'm becoming absent minded. I'll just have to work on that! Oh well,  
I guess I'm only 19, I shouldn't expect so much from myself. But then again..."  
  
"RICKY!!!!"  
  
"OK, OK, you don't have to get violent Crispymon! Let's go to the arena!" I motioned  
toward the door, and walked through. I then pointed the guests to their seats, and walked  
up my back stairway to the control room.  
  
"Hurry up Crispymon, your always dawdling and not thinking about what to do next!"  
  
Crispymon just shook it off and followed me into the control room, filled with every  
gadget and gizmo you could think of, including the kitchen sink! I sat down in my chair,  
and relaxed for the first time in hours. I sulked in and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ricky, wake up! We have to start!"  
  
"Oh, right." I grabbed my pack, and took out a disk.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 2 of The Experiment! So far, digimon is  
ahead 2-1 in wins. Today, we'll have a new digimon, and three new Pokemon!" The  
crowd screamed so loud, I had to plug my ears. "I gotta get this room sound proofed."  
  
"Why?" Crispymon turned his head.  
  
"Nevermind, lets get started." I inserted the floppy disk into the drive, and Gabumon  
materialized in the arena. There were more screams, obviously Matt fans were in the  
crowd. I even saw one of the VIP's try to jump out of the crowd, onto the arena.  
Obviously she wasn't paying attention when I was talking yesterday. I took out my cell  
phone. '911' "We need paramedics at the Podimon arena. Yup, row 1, seat 12. Yup,  
crazed Matt fan. Yup, thanks Fred!"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
I sighed. "This happens all too often." I had battled digimon Vs digimon, and pokemon Vs  
pokemon in the arena, but this experiment was special. "Fred is the operator at the 911  
place, wherever that is. I shook my head. "I've been away from the real world way too  
long."  
  
"So, who's the pokemon fighting Gabumon gonna be?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." I pressed a button on the pokemon transporter.  
  
"Who's coming?" Crispymon looked as the pokeball materialized in front of us.  
  
"See for yourself." I dropped the pokeball down the shoot, and it rolled out into the  
stadium. The pokeball opened, and out popped a puppy digimon.  
  
"Growlithe!" The puppy pokemon sat down and smiled.  
  
"Today we have something new!" I shouted over the loud speaker. "I have installed a new  
feature into the speakers. Instead of the pokemon shouting their names, they will shout  
their attacks! I was able to translate all of the attacks into a device, hooked into the  
speakers."   
  
Another cheer came from the crowd. Crispymon smiled, I frowned. It was going to be a  
long day.  
  
I pressed a button on the control panel, and lava filled the bottom of the arena. "Let the  
games begin!" I pressed the BEGIN!!! button, and Gabumon and Growlithe jumped into  
action.  
  
They squared off, circling around, judging when to pounce on each other. Instead of  
walking on two feet, he got down on all fours, just like his ancestors. Finally, Growlithe  
jumped at Gabumon.  
  
"Bite!" Growlithe missed by a lot, and tumbled over.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
Growlithe, who was still getting up from his failed attempt at using Bite, got hit by the full  
force of the shot.  
  
"Ember!" Growlithe shot multiple mini-fireballs at Gabumon.   
  
One fireball missed Gabumon, but a few of the others hit him. He was burned pretty bad.  
  
"Take Down!" Growlithe hit the distracted Gabumon and knocked him off the cliff. He  
fell down into the fire, but was immediately pulled out by a metal arm.  
  
"And Gabumon is down, Gabumon is down!" A booing and hissing came from the crowd.  
"I didn't think they new what order the digimon were coming out. How'd they get the  
tickets to this one?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Oh... wasn't I supposed to send out fliers?" Crispymon bowed his head.  
  
"Ohhh..." I sighed. "It's OK, I guess."  
  
I then inserted the Golden digivice into it's slot, and pressed the button.  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!" The giant wolf stood over the smaller puppy.  
  
"Growl..." Growlithe whimpered.  
  
"Howling Blaster!"   
  
"Growl!" Growlithe braced himself for the coming attack. It hit him, knocking him out.  
  
I immediately switched the digivice to the pokevice, and pressed the correct patter of  
buttons to work a stone evolution. Growlithe turned into a bright white light, and evolved  
to Arcanine.   
  
"This battle should take a while." I said to myself, or Crispymon if he wanted to hear. I  
closed my eyes, I was just going to rest them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on kid, your coming with us!"  
  
"How'd you get into my laboratory?" At the tender age of 5, I was already running my  
lab. I was fascinated with stories, and the aspect of little monsters, even though I was one  
of the only people who new about those worlds back then. There are four worlds that I  
have been to. The Real World, where I was born, The Digital World, The Pokemon  
World, and The world in-between the pokemon and digital world. That's where my lab is.  
Still today I don't know how the Rocket's got to the world in-between.  
  
I first went to the pokeworld when I was 3, finding it already inhabited by people. Nobody  
from my world had ever been to their world before. From there, I found my way into the  
between world, where it was completely deserted. Then I got to go to the digital world. It  
was very complicated business for a five year old. I don't actually remember how I figured  
out how to open up the portal to the different worlds.  
  
The Team Rocket members grabbed all my notes, and shoved a gun in my face. They took  
all of my pokemon, and all of the few disks I had gathered by then. They told me to go get  
more digimon, or they'd kill my friends. I knew they were the bad guys, I had heard of  
Team Rocket before. That's why it was such a hard decision to go get my friends that  
were in the digital world. I don't catch every digimon I find, just the ones I don't have.  
One of my best friends was a WarGreymon that only helped other digimon, all of his life.  
He was my role model, even though he was a digimon. I got a bunch of other digimon to  
come with me too. When I came back, they clocked me with a gun, and they took me to  
the pokeworld.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RICKY!!!!" the little red fire digimon shouted at me.  
  
"Wahh?"  
  
"Garurumon has been knocked out, you have to make him digivolve!"  
  
"Oh, right." I removed the pokevice, and inserted the Golden digivice.  
  
"It's time for Garurumon to digivolve!" I said not-so cheerfully. It's hard to be cheerful  
right away when you wake up.  
  
I pressed the button on the control panel, and started the digivolution process.  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Flamethrower!" Arcanine opened his mouth and shot fire out.   
  
WereGarurumon got hit with the fiery attack, and got knocked back. He didn't expect the  
pokemon to be so strong.  
  
"Take Down!" Arcanine jumped at WereGarurumon, and dug his shoulder into  
WereGarurumon's stomach.  
  
WereGarurumon was about 2 meters away from the edge, and with Arcanine on top of  
him, he had a chance to use his leg to catapult Arcanine over the edge.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" WereGarurumon dug his feet into Arcanine's stomach, and tossed him  
over the edge. He got up, faced the crowd, and waved his paws in the air in victory.   
  
What he didn't notice was the big bulky dog was able to hang onto the edge. He jumped  
back onto the platform, and jumped across the platform to WereGarurumon. With his  
padded feet, WereGarurumon didn't even notice him coming.  
  
"Headbutt!" WereGarurumon was sent flying of the edge.  
  
"WOW!!! WereGarurumon is down! The headbutt finished him off! Now let's see how  
Arcanine fairs against..." I pressed the button on the golden digivice.  
  
"WereGarurumon, digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"MetalGarurumon!!!" I screamed into the mike. 'Shouldn't take too long.' I flipped off  
the microphone and started writing more in the notebook that had been left there the day  
before.  
  
"Flamethrower!" The fiery attack hit MetalGarurumon hard. But MetalGarurumon, being  
metal, wasn't fazed.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" The attack flew at Arcanine, freezing him solid.  
  
"Arcanine is frozen, and pokemon have no resistance against being frozen! It looks like  
this match is over!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" The mini bombs KO'd Arcanine, and the pokeball sucked him up. I  
started up the vacuum, and sucked the pokeball up.  
  
"It's time to start up the random pokemon chooser!"  
  
The RPC flipped around, and finally landed on Ekans.  
  
"Snake Vs. Dog! This should be a good battle!" I flipped off the microphone. I then  
drained the lava, and filled it with poison. I then pressed the begin button.   
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Wrap!"  
  
Ekans never got the chance to wrap Gabumon, because the pup's attack hit him while he  
was jumping towards Gabumon. Gabumon walked over to the knocked out pokemon, and  
stepped on him.  
  
I didn't even bother talking to the crowd about it, so I decided to surprise Gabumon.  
While he had his foot on Ekans, I switched the devices, and made Ekans evolve.   
  
Gabumon didn't even notice that he was now standing on a giant cobra, instead of a small  
garden snake.  
  
"Poison Sting!" Gabumon grabbed his arm where he was hit, and kind of went crazy. The  
poison hurt him too much, and he wandered off the cliff. The metal arm dug into the acid  
under the platform, and grabbed him out.  
  
I switched the devices again, and pressed the button.  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
The big snake, and the big dog squared off. They both dove at each other at the same  
time, Arbok bit Garurumon in the leg, while Garurumon bit Arbok in the neck. They  
struggled and battled, kicking, or slapping with a tail. Finally, the poison got to  
Garurumon, and Arbok got a decent wrap on him.  
  
"Garurumon is down quick, and it's time for him to digivolve!" I shouted over the  
speaker.  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
"This should be a good battle!" I shouted.  
  
"GaruruKick!"  
  
"Bite!"  
  
The two mon's flew through the air at each other, WereGarurumon's leg outstretched  
towards Arbok, Arbok flying with his mouth opened wide. (Note- they aren't actually  
flying, just jumping.)  
  
WereGarurumon did a spin in the air, and hit the unexpecting Arbok in the head. Arbok  
was sent flying into the acid, but WereGarurumon learned from the last battle, he stood  
ready for something to come at him.  
  
"Is the battle over?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Arbok jumped out of the acid, and leaped onto WereGarurumon.   
  
"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon slashed at Arbok, hitting hard.   
  
"CHAAAAR!!!" Arbok was KO'd.  
  
"The winner, WereGarurumon!" I cheered. The crowd roared. I then flipped off the  
switch, and sighed. "Crispymon, what are you doing?" I looked at Crispymon, who was  
looking at me, and writing something on a note pad.   
  
He quickly put the pad behind his back. "Nothing, you gonna start the RPC?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I wondered what Crispymon was doing, but I knew it couldn't be too  
serious.  
  
I started up the random pokemon chooser, and it slowed down towards the numbers 140,  
and stopped on Articuno.  
  
"WOW!!! 2 legendary birds in a row! Again, we'll start Gabumon off as a champion, a  
rookie wouldn't have a chance against Articuno." I screamed 'happily'. Gosh, I hated  
cheerfulness.  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to- Garurumon!"  
  
I pressed the icy blue button next to the regular blue that Crispymon pushed yesterday.  
The acid drained out of the bottom, and water poored in. Why water for ice you ask? The  
water is 33 degrees, Ice can't hurt digimon or pokemon if they just touch it.  
  
"BEGIN!!!!!!" I pressed the begin button to turn the sign on again.  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Ice Beam!"  
  
The two icy blasts hit each other, making a big ice ball. The ice fell, and hit Garurumon.  
Artcuno had the advantage of being in the air.  
  
"Fly!" The giant ice bird flew down, beak first, and hit Garurumon.  
  
"Garurumon is down!" I yelled, actually surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight. I  
inserted the Golden digivice in the slot and I let Crispymon press the button.  
  
^_^ Crispymon smiled.  
  
"Garurumon, digivolve to- WereGarurumon!"  
  
WereGarurumon jumped up and swiped at Articuno "Wolf Claw!" The ultimate's attack  
hit Articuno. He dug his claw into the bird, and dropped into the icy cold water. He took  
advantage of his agile body, compared to Articuno's bulky wings. "Wolf Claw,  
GaruruKick!"  
  
The two struggled around in the water, pecking and kicking each other.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Articuno shot his attack at the WereWolf, and froze him solid in the cold  
water. He managed to make his way up, out of the water, and flew to the very top,  
waiting for the digimon to digivolve.  
  
The claw pulled out the frozen digimon, and laid him on the platform.  
  
"Oh, no... now what do I do?" I shook my head, thinking. "I don't have anything to melt  
him with."  
  
"Oooh!!! Oooh!!! Can I do it?" Crispymon was exited at the chance to go down on the  
feild.  
  
"How will you get onto the arena?" I asked him.   
  
"I can do it!"  
  
"Well... OK, go for it."  
  
Crispymon jumped up in the air. "Hooray!" He ran out the door, and ran out into the  
stands. He went to the corner, where the chain was on the other side of the wall. He  
pushed on the wall, and it opened, like a doggy door.  
  
"Hey, I didn't have that installed!" I watched the agile digimon.  
  
He crawled along the chain, making his way onto the platform. Articuno watched him,  
making sure he didn't do anything funny. Although Articuno new and liked me, he didn't  
quite know who Crispymon was. Crispymon walked up to WereGarurumon, and gave me  
the thumbs up.  
  
"All right Crispymon, let's do it!" I held out my regular digivice.  
  
"Crispymon, digivolve to- Tyrannomon!"  
  
"Ice Beam!" Articuno shot an attack at the weird digimon in front of him.  
  
"Tyrannomon, watch out!" I yelled into the speakers.  
  
Tyrannomon looked up at the oncoming attack. "Blaze Blast!" The firey attack melted the  
ice coming at him, and turned it from water to steam. "Blaze Blast!" He then shot his  
attack at the frozen ultimate. WereGarurumon melted, and got up. Tyrannomon  
dedigivolved, and ran back up the chain to his 'doggy door'. He ran up back to the door,  
and walked back in by me.  
  
"Did I do a good job?" Crispymon asked me, hoping for me to accept him.  
  
"Yeah, you did a great job!" I hugged the little guy.  
  
I pressed a button on the Golden digivice, and jotted down some notes about making two  
seprerate slots for the Golden digivice, and the pokevice.  
  
"WereGarurumon, digivolve to- MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Ice Beam!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The attacks hit each other, and the Ice Beam froze the bombs. The bombs stopped moving  
in the air, and dropped onto MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon jumped out of the way  
just in time, and flew up in the air as the bombs dropped.   
  
The two flying mons flew at eachother, and hit each other in mid air, over and over. Think  
Mew and Mewtwo in the first pokemon movie.  
  
"Ice Beam!" The attack hit MetalGarurumon, and he fell to the ground frozen.  
  
"Blizzard!" Articuno shot shards of ice from his wings, and hit MetalGarurumon. The  
second mega was KO'd.  
  
"And we have a winner!" I shouted. "Ariticuno beats MetalGarurumon!"  
  
Articuno flew down to the platform, and perched. The pokeball sucked him in, and I  
turned on the vacuum. I then ejected the disk, and grabbed the microphone again.  
  
"Would the VIP's please report to the lab!" I said. "And for those of you who are not  
VIP's, don't try to sneak into the lab! I have 3 Knightmon gaurding the door, checking for  
ID's."  
  
I made my way out of the control room, and walked back to the lab. My VIP's were  
waiting for me there.  
  
"I hope you had a good time today, I know I did! If you have any questions, just ask, and  
I'll tell you the answer tommorow!"  
  
"Bye!" Crispymon waved goodbye.   
  
I then walked into my bedroom for a long nap.  
  
END PART 2 


	3. Biyomon

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shot his attack out at an enemy digimon in the digital world. It  
was one of the few digimon I didn't have, and I hadn't been out catching in a long time.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!" the Floramon screamed. She was turned into digidust.   
  
"Come on, let's get back to the TV!" I told my giant digimon. I was sitting on his  
shoulder, and it wasn't the easiest to hang on. He picked me off his shoulder with a claw,  
and ran to the nearest TV.   
  
I jumped out of his hand, and grabbed into my pocket. I took out my golden digivice.  
"Crap, wrong one..." I grabbed into my pocket, and took out my real, white, digivice.  
"Digiport open!" I screamed at the weird television set. Tyrannomon and I were sucked  
through, and I landed back at the lab sitting at my computer with Culpmon, the in-training  
form of Tyrannomon.   
  
"That was fun!" Culpmon smiled up at me. He looked kind of like Botamon, but he wasn't  
hairy, and his eyes were blue. "Too bad for that Floramon though...  
  
"Let's get to that web-site, don't want our efforts to be in vein." I quickly typed in the  
address, and the screen loaded very quickly. I was living so close to the digital world, the  
computer picked up the data. The screen came up to www.(insert name here).org. I  
clicked on the Benamon file, the baby form of Floramon, and it started to download.   
  
"When are the guests going to be here?" Culpmon asked me.   
  
"In about 5 minutes." I replied. "You better eat up, you should digivolve. You know what  
happens when you get exited at the in-training level."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Culpmon hopped off of my lap and bounced toward the other side of the  
building where the kitchen was.   
  
"Oh, hi!" I guess I just noticed you. "How are you guys today? That's nice." I said before  
you could even answer. "Just give me a few minutes,   
  
Crispymon ran back into the lab. "That was some good eatin!" Crispymon rubbed his  
stomach. "Oh, hi!"  
  
"Let's go into the arena." I walked into the doorway on the side of the lab. It opened up  
into the huge arena that we have all been to twice before.  
  
"Come on Ricky!" Crispymon whined. "I wanna see Biyomon fight!"  
  
"How does everybody know my order?" I shook my head.  
  
"Uhhh... I looked at your notes?" Crispymon looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, Crispymon. That's how you sent out all of those advertisements. You stole my  
notes! I bet that's how come I lost my notes yesterday, you had them." I scolded.  
  
"Sorry, but let's go!"  
  
"Take your seats please." I pointed to the VIP seats located nearest to the lab. I then  
walked up to the stairs to the walkway behind all of the seats. I came to the end of the  
long stretch and got into the control room. Crispymon had run ahead, and was waiting at  
the door, when I unlocked it, he ran in and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Come on Ricky, I want to watch!" Crispymon hopped up and down, then ran over to me  
with the mike.   
  
I took it and walked to the new seat that I had ordered, this one actually had cushions. It  
was a comfort I had learned to do without, using my old metal chair. I had just came out  
of debt from making the lab, 12 years paying back money. Let me tell you, even life in the  
between world was expensive.   
  
"Let's go Ricky!"  
  
"Do you have to pee or something?" I looked at the bouncing dinosaur digimon.   
  
"No!" He stopped and hopped into my arms.  
  
I settled into the chair, and took the microphone with my free hand, the other holding  
Crispymon. "Welcome to today's match. Today the featured digimon will be Biyomon!"  
  
The crowd cheered, although I didn't hear it. I had finally gotten the room sound proofed,  
much to Crispymon's dismay. I had finally gotten some money, costing 20 dollars a seat to  
watch my battles per day.(except VIPs(who pay nothing)) There were well over 100,000  
seats, which gives me a profit of over 2 million dollars per day. It was a living...  
  
"And the first challenger, I decided to make it a legendary bird 3 days in a row. Moltres  
will fight Biyomon first." I spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Yay, we're starting!" Crispymon shouted.  
  
"I don't see what your fascination with this is." I remarked. "I thought you didn't like to  
see your digimon friends fight."  
  
"Well, I don't like to see them fight, but I want to fight! And when they get done, you  
might give me a try!" Crispymon looked hopeful.  
  
"Oh, Crispymon. You know I can't send you out there, you can't even digivolve to  
Ultimate!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's get started." I pressed the button to get the lava to flow into the arena.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Crispymon asked me pointing to the arena.  
  
"What?" I said looking for something wrong. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Exactly! You forgot to put out the mon!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that!" I quickly inserted Biyomon's disk, and dropped the pokeball for  
Moltres down the shoot.  
  
Biyomon transformed from digital information to real life, looking around and starting to  
sweat. "Is it hot in here?" She flew over to the edge and looked at the lava.  
"AAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Calm down Biyomon, you'll be fine!" I said into the microphone.  
  
The pokeball with Moltres in it came out of the tube, and opened. Moltres materialized  
and flew up into the air, where I had put in a metal perch. I had realized that it could be an  
advantage for the bird types, making it easier for them to rest. A lot I could get done in  
one night, eh?  
  
I pressed the big red button that powered up the begin sign. Moltres flew down, and  
started firing random blasts of fire at Biyomon, but she dodged them all. Being small could  
be an advantage against this fire bird. Biyomon fired a Spiral Twister at Moltres, but it  
didn't do much. Biyomon kept dodging the huge blasts of fire, even though it didn't do  
much good. She flew up to the glass before me, and shouted at me. I turned on the  
speakers in my room.  
  
"...me!!!!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Help me!!!" Biyomon screamed.  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
I inserted both the pokevice into the slot, then I inserted the Golden digivice into the new  
slot I had put in. I pulled the lever to turn on the devices, then pressed the button on the  
golden one.   
  
"Thanks!" Biyomon sighed a breath of relief. She glowed a bright white, as another blast  
of fire hit her. It bounced off of her, as she grew bigger.  
  
"Biyomon is digivolving!" I shouted into the mike.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to- Birdramon!"  
  
"MOLT!!! FLAMETHROWER!!!" He shot a giant blast of fire at the other large bird.  
  
It bounced off of Birdramon, the digivolving glow protected her until she was ready.  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flapped her wings together and flames shot at Moltres  
  
"FLAMETHROWER!!!" The overly intense bird shouted.  
  
"Look at 'em go!" I yelled, then sat back in my chair again.   
  
"Are you OK?" Crispymon asked me. "You look sick."  
  
I was. I turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I just realized I felt like throwing  
up.  
  
"I don't know, it came on kind of sudden." He looked at me funny. "You better go to bed,  
I'll take over things here."  
  
"This is weird." I ran to the waste basket. "BLAGH!!!" I had never thrown up so much in  
my life.  
  
"Must be food poisoning." Crispymon hopped into my chair. "Go get some sleep."  
  
"OK... BLAGH!!!" I walked out of the control room and walked to my room.   
  
"I'm taking over for the rest of the day!" Crispymon smiled at the crowd.  
  
Birdramon and Moltres looked at Crispymon funny, but then returned to battling.  
  
"FLAMETHROWER!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
'Wow! This is fun!' Crispymon thought.  
  
The two attacks collided, and blew up in the middle, where they met. Birdramon was  
knocked back by the blast, but Moltres blocked it.   
  
"FLAMETHROWER!" Birdramon was already falling, but the blast from Moltres  
knocked her into the lava even faster.  
  
"GRAAAAHHH!!!" Birdramon shrieked as she fell into the melted rock.  
  
"It's digivolving time!" Crispymon made his favorite quote. He pressed the button on the  
Golden digivice.  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to- Garudamon!" The giant bird blasted out of the lava.  
  
Moltres looked at the giant bird, and quivered in fear. Then he decided that even though  
she was bigger, he was stronger. "DRILL PECK!! MOLT!!"  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shot fire at the other fire bird.   
  
Moltres flew right through the wing blade, then rammed into Garudamon with his beak  
glowing.   
  
"He's strong." Garudamon mumbled to herself as she recoiled from the shot. "Wing  
Blade!"  
  
"SKY ATTACK!" Moltres flew up to the perch, and grew the white evolving color.  
  
"Wing Blade!" The fiery attack hit Moltres, and you could tell he was affected. He  
unglowed, and disappeared. Half a second later, Garudamon was down. Moltres was  
literally going so fast, he disappeared.  
  
"Garudamon is down!" Crispymon observed.   
  
I heard him from my room. 'Waitta state the obvious.' I shook my head. 'I do it too.'  
  
"What will Garudamon digivolve to?" Crispymon asked the crowd. He pressed the button  
on the golden digivice.  
  
"Garudamon, digivolve to- Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Cool, Ricky didn't tell me about Phoenixmon! He just showed me those tapes that he  
took from the last time he went back to his world." Crispymon thought aloud. "And they  
only had Garudamon!"'  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shot her attack.  
  
"Fire Blast!" Moltres fired his blast of... well... fire at Phoenixmon. The attacks blew up  
again, and this time Moltres was down.   
  
I jerked up. "Something's wrong." I tried to remember what was wrong. "CRAP!!!"  
  
Moltres got up and looked at Phoenixmon with a mean look in his eye. "SUNNY  
DAY!!!" The lights on the top of the stadium grew brighter. "FIRE BLAST!!!!!!"  
  
Phoenixmon was hit with double the energy. She was knocked straight down to the  
platform, breaking through.   
  
"MOLT!!!!!!!" Moltres dove into the lava, following after Phoenixmon.  
  
I ran into the arena, and around to the control room.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Crispymon looked up at me, scared.  
  
Phoenixmon and Moltres burst out of the lava, pecking at each other all the way up.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed, not mad at Crispymon, but mad at the scenario.  
  
"Star Light Explosion!!" Phoenixmon got her energy up to perform the attack.  
  
"CRAP!!!!!!" I knew what was going to happen next. I had seen a starlight explosion  
before.  
  
There was a slight rumbling, and then a loud explosion. When the dust cleared, Nyokimon,  
and Moltres both lay knocked out on what was left of the platform.  
  
"Ohh.... no...." I looked at my precious arena. Most of the glass was shattered, luckily  
only about 10 people were hurt. One of them was me, but I only had a few bruises.  
  
Crispymon was under the desk, shivering. "Was it my fault?"  
  
I sighed. "No Crispymon, it was mine."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
I took out the disk for Yokomon, and started the vacuum system for Moltres. I sucked up  
the lava, and grabbed the mike. "Folks, I don't think we'll be getting to any more battling  
today, talk to the Treasuremon at the door to get your money back."  
  
I heard mumbles from the crowd as the ambulance got there. "Crispymon, would you take  
these to the medical center downstairs?" I handed the floppy disk, and the pokeball to him.  
  
"OK." he ran out of the room and hopped out the back exit.  
  
20 minutes later the arena was completely empty. I looked around to see what needed to  
be fixed. "Oh, no... I can't ask the bank for another loan! They hate me! I don't know how  
I got the first loan..."  
  
"Hey, Ricky! I'm back!" Crispymon jumped up at me. Then he looked around. "Those  
workers have a lot of work to do."  
  
"We can't hire them again," I shook my head, and stood up. "We'll have to fix it  
ourselves."  
  
"Ourselves?" Crispymon looked at the destroyed arena. "I have an idea!"  
  
"What now?" I looked at the little dinosaur.  
  
"We can get the digidestined to help us!" Crispymon smiled.  
  
"What?" I thought about the idea. "I guess we could ask them. But we've never met them  
before."  
  
"Just tell them your digidestined, and you need their help."  
  
"Well... I guess I could..."   
  
"Do it!" Crispymon yelled.  
  
"OK..." I pulled the D-Terminal out of my pocket." I typed in Davise's and TK's email  
addresses. 'Hi, this is a fellow digidestined. I need your help. Please meet me at the  
Coliseum. It will be a lot of work, so if you don't want to come, you don't have to.'  
  
I pressed enter on the D-Terminal, and sent the message. "Come on Crispymon, lets go to  
the digital world!" I took out my D-3. I now had two ways to get to the digital world. The  
easy way, using the D-3, and the hard way, opening up a portal. "Digi Port open!" The  
computer glew a bright white, and I was sucked in. Crispymon was sucked in too.  
  
"There's the Coliseum!" Crispymon stated. "Should I?"  
  
"OK, digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Crispymon, armor-digivolve to- Embermon! The light of will-power!"  
  
"That is so cool!" He had only digivolved to co-champion once, a few days ago. I guess I  
showed enough will power to get the egg to work but my crest still didn't glow.  
  
"Let's go!" Embermon looked like a cross between Rapidash, Tyrannomon, and  
Raidramon. He stood on four legs, and had a lizard's head. Fire mad up his tail, burning  
anything but me. I climbed onto him, and he ran. I don't quite know how fast he goes, but  
I know it's over 100mph. The coliseum came into sight, and we saw other digimon  
heading towards the place where SkullGreymon went on a rampage. We reached the  
coliseum, and Embermon slowed to a walk. He walked to the middle, and we waited for  
the other digidestined to walk in.  
  
"Is that him?" I heard Davise's familiar voice.  
  
"I think so." Kari answered him.  
  
"Come on!" Raidramon started running toward me.  
  
"Pegasusmon, let's beat Davis!" TK laughed. They raced towards me, with Yolei and  
Halsemon, Cody, and Armadillomon(Cody and Armadillomon were on Halsemon's back)  
were close behind. Nefertimon with Kari on her flew slowly behind them.  
  
"Hi!" Embermon jumped toward the other digidestined.  
  
"Who are you?" TK laughed as Pegasusmon landed.  
  
"Ricky, I'm tired!" Embermon looked over his shoulder. He glowed a bright white, and  
reverted back to Crispymon. With me on top of him.  
  
"Crispymon..."  
  
"Sorry... could you get off?" Crispymon was having trouble breathing with me sitting on  
top of him.  
  
"Yeah..." I stood up. "Hi, I'm Ricky."  
  
"Hi, what can we do for you?" Kari asked as Nefertimon walked up to the rest of us.  
  
The digimon all dedigivolved. Veemon, Patamon, Crispymon, Hawkmon, and  
Armadillomon all ran off to play. Gatomon didn't want to play with the boys, so she  
jumped into Kari's arms.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!"   
  
I looked at the doorway, and Stingmon flew in with Ken on his back. Stingmon landed by  
us, and dedigivolved. Wormmon ran, or waddled, over to the other digimon.   
  
"Hi, I'm Ken." He held out his hand. I shook it and started talking.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm Ricky, one of the many digidestined. I came here to ask you guys a  
favor." I explained.  
  
"Sure, what can we do for ya?" Davis asked.  
  
"Maybe if you'd let him finish we would find out!" Yolei scolded.  
  
"I run an arena in another world. In one of the recent battles, it was well... destroyed. I  
know about your experience in building bridges. I need you to help me rebuild it." I told  
them.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly saving the world, but we'll try to help!" Cody smiled.  
  
"OK, follow me! Hey you guys, ready?" I asked the rookie digimon.  
  
"Do we have to digivolve already?" Crisypmon stood up.  
  
"Digiarmor Energize!" we all (not Cody or Ken) screamed.  
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to- Raidramon! The storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Crispymon, armor-digivolve to- Embermon! The light of Will-Power!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to- Halsemon! The wings of Love!"  
  
"Patamon, armor-digivolve to- Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to- Nefertimon! The angel of Light!"  
  
We all sped off to the nearest TV. I turned a knob on the TV. Like at Myotismon's castle,  
if you change the cards, it will take you to a different world. If you turn the knob, it will  
take you to a different world. I held out my digivice. "Digiport open!" We all got sucked  
into the TV. I had realized that the return would be messy, so I had put pillows by my  
computer screen. I landed first, with the rest piling on top of me. They all rolled off, and  
got up.   
  
"Wow, this place is cool!" Davis ran around, looking at everything.  
  
"Where is the arena?" TK asked.   
  
"Through that door." I pointed to the door at the left of where we were all standing.  
  
TK walked up to it, and opened the door. All of the digidestined were amazed at the size  
of the stadium, they had probably judged it small, like my lab.   
  
"Wow..." Cody looked through the door in amazement.  
  
"Woah..." Ken looked out at the arena.  
  
"Let's clean up!" Kari walked in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't get this up for 2 weeks, but I was sick last  
weekend, and I only have the chance to write on Fridays, and weekends. 


End file.
